Über kurz oder lang
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Schwarzes, ungepflegtes Haar? Hier eine mögliche Erklärung, warum Severus nicht zum Frisör geht.


_

* * *

_

Das ist mein kleiner Beitrag zu einer Challenge bei Profsnape. Voraussetzung war, dass

_Snape und die Worte 'Malkasten' und 'Vogelnest' vorkommen. _

Alle bekannten Figuren sind von JKR!

Ich danke meiner lieben Beta Mr. Spock für Engagement und Hilfe! *knuddel*

**Über kurz oder lang**

Lapislazuli

Der Tag hatte schon farblos begonnen, der Himmel zeigte sich in einem einheitlichen,

endlosen Grau und auch jetzt noch, Stunden später, beeilten sich die Menschen in den Gassen

ihr Ziel auf schnellstem Wege zu erreichen. Die Luft war kühl, feucht und zugig, als er,

Severus, um die Ecke in eine dunkle enge Gasse bog.

Es war der Tag, vor dem er sich so lange gefürchtet hatte und das Unausweichliche stand kurz

bevor.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse der nächsten Stunden. Er war nicht freiwillig

gekommen, sondern er musste. Noch gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit, dem Zwang, dem er

unterlag, zu entkommen, und er würde das Spiel wie so oft auch dieses Mal mitspielen.

Aber wie lange noch? Er sehnte sich nach einem Ende, nach der Befreiung, denn er wusste, es

war nicht richtig, was man ihm antat.

Mit schnellen Schritten schloss er wieder zu der Person, die vor ihm hereilte, auf. Sie bogen

erneut in eine noch dunklere Gasse ein. Die Menschen, die ihnen begegneten, drückten sich

an der Mauer entlang und die, die aus den Fenstern gesehen hatten, schlossen die Läden. Ein

heftiger Regenguss setzte ein, als die Person vor ihm eine knarzige Tür aufstieß.

Sie gelangten in einen unnatürlich hell erleuchteten Raum, in dem seltsame Apparaturen

standen. Es gab einige Sessel und in drei von denen saßen Menschen. Frauen, denen die

Haare mit kleinen bunten Folterinstrumenten aus dem Gesicht gespannt waren, das Antlitz

seltsam verzerrt und die ihn nun mit unverhohlener Neugier musterten.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen, senkte trotzig den Kopf, so dass seine Augen dunkel

beschattet waren. Er schob sich ein Stück hinter seine Mutter.

Ein Vorhang aus mehrfarbigen Streifen am anderen Ende des Raumes wurde zur Seite

gerissen und heraus trat eine Frau mittleren Alters. Sie war rothaarig, korpulent, mit

unglaublichen Hüften, in grellgrünen Stoff gehüllt und mit buntem Schmuck aufgeschirrt.

Überschwänglich hob sie die Hände und die Kette an ihrer großen Brust geriet geräuschvoll in

Schwingung.

„ Eileen, Schätzchen! Wie schön!"

Sie wackelte auf Schuhen mit ungewöhnlich dicken Sohlen auf sie zu und drückte Severus'

Mutter ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wobei sich der rote Haarturm auf ihrem Haupt leicht zur

Seite neigte.

„Blass siehst du aus!", stellte sie sorgenvoll fest und ihr Blick glitt bis hinunter zu Eileens

Zehenspitzen und wieder zurück. „Macht er dir noch recht viel Sorgen?"

Ein leichtes Nicken in Severus' Richtung machte klar, wer damit gemeint war.

Eileen senkte als Antwort schweigend den Blick, obgleich es für die andere Frau eher eine

unanfechtbare Feststellung, als eine Frage war.

„ Tja, ich sehe schon!", sagte sie dann in einem Ton, der ihre Betrübtheit nur schlecht

verbarg, griff blitzschnell um Eileen herum in Severus' Haar und zupfte daran.

„ Genau, wie du mir beschrieben hast, Eileen... Aber ich habe selbstverständlich den richtigen

Zauber, um dieses wirklich unhübsche, schwunglose Haar in Form zu bringen."

Leicht widerwillig betrachtete sie den blassen, hageren Jungen. Auch Severus bedachte sie

mit dem giftigsten Blick, den er zustande brachte, wurde aber bald von ihrem schwammigen

Gesicht abgelenkt, das mit mehreren Schichten Make up bedeckt war und wo die Farben sich

einen unerbittlichen Kampf um die größte Leuchtkraft lieferten.

„ Du weißt ja, ich liebe Kinder", ließ die Frau, die Madame Medea genannt wurde,

vernehmen. Sie zog als unausgesprochene Warnung ein wenig zu fest an der Haarsträhne.

„ Das bekommen wir schon hin, mein Kleiner!" Sie tätschelte schwungvoll Severus' Wange,

ebenfalls ein wenig zu kräftig.

Dem Schicksal ergeben ließ er sich in einen dieser roten, kunstlederbezogenen Stühle drücken

und wurde mit ein paar kräftigen Pumpbewegungen seitens Madame Medeas hydraulisch in

die Höhe befördert.

Sie bot Severus' Mutter den leeren Stuhl neben dem Jungen und einen Kaffe an.

„ Und für dich, Kind, sicher einen Kürbissaft!", ließ sie verlauten, während sie sich schon zu

ihrer Assistentin umdrehte, die gerade mit einer anderen Kundschaft beschäftigt war und

deren Haar wieder glatt kämmte, das kurz zuvor ein paar Niffler auf der Suche nach

Goldstaub so effektiv zerwühlt hatten..

„ Nein!"

„ Nein danke!", verbesserte die Mutter das Kind und zwickte ihn unmerklich in den Arm.

Madam Medea drehte sich wieder zu ihnen. „ Das ist aber schade! Da entgeht dir was,

Eileen!"

Die Mutter bedachte ihr schwarzes Küken mit einem bedrohlichen Blick und seufzte:

„Entschuldige! Ich meine,...ich nehme gern eine Tasse!"

Die Ladeninhaberin verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

Entnervt postierte Eileen Snape den unansehnlichen Jungen, der ihr so viel Ärger und

Schande bereitete, wieder zurück in den Stuhl, weil er sich halb erhoben hatte, um die vielen

Fläschchen und Flakons im Wandregal einer genaueren Betrachtung unterziehen zu können.

Jetzt saß er mit verschränkten Armen da, starrte geradeaus und strafte sogar sein eigenes

Spiegelbild ihm gegenüber mit Verachtung. Ohne, dass er es gewollt hätte, zogen die wilden

Muster der Tapete hinter dem Spiegel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die orangenen und braunen Kringel drehten sich wild und wurden von grünen Klecksen

attackiert.

Die wunderlichsten Getiere und Fratzen tauchten an die Oberfläche empor und verschwanden

ebenso schnell wieder.

Als er im Stillen mal die eine, mal die andere Partei anfeuerte, spürte er seine Mutter, wie sie

ihm unsanft in die Seite hieb und er schreckte auf.

„SEVERUS! Hörst du, nun gib der netten Dame schon endlich Antwort, Severus!"

Seine Mutter bemühte sich vergeblich um einen netten Tonfall.

„ Na, mein Junge, wann wirst du denn nach Hogwarts gehen?", krächzte die ältere Dame vom

Nebenstuhl, deren Haar streng in Lockenwickler gedreht und ihre Gesichtshaut wie eine

Stoffmaske gerafft war.

Severus drehte sich langsam zu der Frau und überlegte noch, ob er überhaupt antworten sollte,

als sich eine Stimme zwei Sessel weiter einmischte.

"Ach, Amanda, deine Augen werden auch immer schlechter! Man sieht doch gleich, dass der

Junge noch keine neun ist. Hogwarts nimmt nur Elfjährige auf."

Severus beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um die Person, die, wie er dann fasziniert

feststellte, mindestens zweihundert Jahre alt sein musste, sehen zu können. Ihre Tränensäcke

machten ihren Name alle Ehre und man hätte unter jedem locker eine ordentliche

Schreibfeder einklemmen können. In die Tiefen der Stirnrunzel ebenfalls, dachte er eben, als

seine Mutter sich aufrichtete und mit lauter Stimme vernehmen ließ:

„Mein Sohn, Severus Snape, kommt noch dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts!"

„ Genau!" schallte es durch den Raum. Madam Medea war mit einer dampfenden Tasse, die

große, psychedelische Blumen passend zur Tapete zierten, in der Hand wieder erschienen und

stellte sie vor Eileen auf den Tisch.

„ Und deswegen verpassen wir ihm heute eine hübsche Frisur. Wir wollen doch beim

Sprechenden Hut den besten Eindruck erwecken, oder Severus-Schatz?"

Sein Blick hatte gerade ein Tischchen in einem Eck mit den wunderlichsten Tiegelchen und

Töpfchen entdeckt, obendrauf eine große Version von einem Malkasten, daneben ein Becher

mit unterschiedlich breiten Pinseln. Dahinter war ein Plakat angebracht, auf dem das Gesicht

einer jungen Hexe immer, und immer wieder angepinselt wurde. Doch Medea hatte ihn fest

im Genick gepackt und drückte seinen Kopf nach vorne.

„ Die Statur hat er von seinem Vater, Romanza! Da kann Eileen nun wirklich nichts dafür!"

Sie zog wieder an seinen Haaren.

„ Da muss ein bisschen weg und dort auch...

Eileen, weißt du eigentlich, dass ich geschieden bin? Das neue Scheidungsrecht ist durch. Ich

musste nur beweisen, dass Rambus seine ehelichen Pflichten vernachlässigt und das ist nicht

schwer gewesen. Außerdem, sieh mich nur an! Die Kilos habe ich ihm zu verdanken."

Sie lachte auf, doch als Severus Mutter partout nicht einstimmen wollte, verstummte sie und

fixierte Eileen mit abschätzendem Blick.

" Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass ihr noch..." Der letzte Teil des Satzes blieb

unausgesprochen, aber es war klar, dass alle, bis auf Severus, wussten, was gemeint war, denn

sie reckten ihre Hälse, um Eileen anzustarren und warteten ihre Antwort ab. Deren blasses

Gesicht nahm einen so kräftigen Rot-Ton an, wie es der Junge noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Auch er sah sie an und wartete auf die Antwort, aber seine Mutter beschränkte sich darauf den

Kopf zu senken und sich lediglich zu räuspern. „Medea, ich bitte dich! Der Junge..."

„Mutter, was macht Vater und du noch?", drängte der Sohn, mit der ihm eigenen

unerbittlichen Schärfe in der Stimme.

„ Severus, wenn du jetzt nicht still bist, nehm' ich dir die Flubberwürmer weg!"

„ Ja ja, schon gut, Eileen!", sagte Madam Medea, als sie sich vom Schock erholt zu haben

schien. Sie klang reichlich unzufrieden.

„ Dann wäre es wichtig für dich, zu erfahren, was ich über den neuen Verhütungszauber

gelesen habe", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie ihre Hände wie Schützer über Severus' Ohren gestülpt

hielt.

„ Er ist wesentlich sicherer, nicht so belastend für den Körper und als Nebeneffekt wirkt er

sich äußerst positiv auf die Haut aus. Wirklich der letzte Schrei!"

Severus zog mit seinen zarten schlanken Fingern vergeblich an Medeas Händen.

„ Das kann ich nur bestätigen!", vermeldete die jüngere Frau auf der anderen Seite, die noch

immer von den Nifflern und der Assistentin bearbeitet wurde.

„Na siehst du, Eileen! Du willst dir doch sicher nicht noch einen Balg antun! Das ist genau

das, was die Männer ja wollen – uns ständig schwängern, damit wir uns nicht mehr rühren

können, geschweige denn einen Beruf ergreifen.

Hast du schon den neuesten Artikel von dieser Alice Whiter gelesen?..."

Endlich hatte sich Severus aus der Umklammerung losmachen können und mit feuerroten

Ohren bedachte er abwechselnd Medea und seine Mutter mit tödlichen Blicken, als er von

einem Song, der im Hintergrund leise aus einem magischen Verstärker dudelte, abgelenkt

wurde.

Ihm gefiel dieser Song sehr und er hätte ihn unzählige Male hören können, hätte sein Vater

Rockmusik nicht von vornherein kategorisch verboten.

Er kannte sogar den Text von ‚Sympathy for the Devil' auswendig und fand die ‚Falling

Quaffels' anbetungswürdig.

„Bitte erlaubt mir mich vorzustellen

Ich bin ein Mann von Reichtum und Geschmack

Ich bin hier schon seit langer langer Zeit

Stahl die Seele und den Glauben vieler Männer...", summte Severus leise mit.

Er merkte gar nicht, dass Medea sein Haar schon mit mehreren Zaubern bearbeitet hatte und

als er hochblickte sah ihm ein fremder Junge mit weißem schmalen Gesicht und einem

schwarzen Ballon am Kopf entgegen. Oder war das eingefärbte Zuckerwatte?

Langsam hob er die Hand und tauchte sie in das krause Haar ein.

„Was schaust du nur so, du undankbarer Bengel? Das nennt man Afro-Look und ist absolut

in! Ich finde, dass rettet dich fast!", fuhr ihn Medea an, um danach weiter am Stiel des

Kammes herumzukauen.

„ Mach es weg! Lass' dieses Vogelnest sofort verschwinden!", brachte Severus mit

bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme hervor. Er war aufgestanden und stand angespannt wie ein

Stierkämpfer vor der überdimensionalen Frau.

„SEVERUS! Wie redest du mit Medea?" Seine Mutter maßregelte ihren Sohn etwas

halbherzig, ihr panischer Blick verriet aber ihren Kontrollverlust über die Situation, sie

witterte die Gefahr, die von dem Jungen auszugehen schien und blieb auf Distanz.

Sekunden des Schweigens verstrichen, tröpfelten wie zäher Sirup, in dem die Worte stecken

blieben. Vereinzelte Schweißtropfen drangen durch den Verputz auf Medeas Gesicht und

ließen die Farben zu einem unschönen Gemisch verlaufen.

„Mach - das - weg", forderte Severus nun erneut, jede Silbe betonend, und starrte sie fest an.

„Oder soll ich das etwa selber tun?"

Ein etwas hilfloser Blick aus Medeas farbverschmiertem Gesicht war die einzige Antwort, die

Severus erhielt. Hinter sich hörte er seine Mutter leise jammern, doch das interessierte ihn

nicht sonderlich, immerhin hatte sie ihn in diese Folterkammer geschleppt und war für alles

verantwortlich.

Severus sprang auf und stürmte zur Türe hinaus, die entsetzten Blicke der Anwesenden und

die Rufe seiner Mutter gründlich ignorierend, ebenso die Möglichkeit, dass er dafür von

seinem Vater eine Tracht Prügel kassieren würde, wenn seine Mutter ihm davon erzählte.

Hauptsache weg von hier! Er erspähte sich selbst in einer spiegelnden Fensterscheibe und

wandte sich schaudernd ab. Dafür würde Madame Medea bezahlen, schwor er sich. Er wusste

noch nicht genau, wie, aber er wusste, dass er es ihr gründlich heimzahlen würde.

Einige Jahre später wurde das Geschäftslokal Madam Medeas unerklärlicherweise von

mehreren ominösen Katastrophen heimgesucht. Angestellte verließen das Geschäft inmitten

ihrer Arbeit, wichtige Utensilien verschwanden spurlos und die Frisurenzauber wirkten nicht

wie vorgesehen.

Ihres guten Rufes beraubt und ihrer Kundschaft ledig, musste sie bedauerlicherweise ihren

Laden schließen.

9


End file.
